


overheard

by NotSummer



Series: AU One-shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: The Coruscant Guard know that the Moonlit Cafe is where to go if you want free food. They've passed such a tip on to two ARCs.--A cafe AU with a bunch of hopeless flirts.





	overheard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayLovelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/gifts).



> Ion's not mine, he belongs to MayLovelies, and I love him.

“Don’t look now, but two extremely attractive men just entered our shop.” Ion whispered to Miyala as she knelt to pull out some glasses from under the counter for a blue milkshake some chagrian kid had ordered.

She stood up and looked, spying the two clone troopers in rather different armor than the Guard members they normally saw in their cafe.

“You’re not supposed to look,” Ion informed her, rolling his eyes as he cleaned off some plates.

“I’m just ensuring the needs of our customers are met,” Miyala said. Judging by Ion’s look, her innocent tone hadn’t fooled anyone. “Besides,” she said, “Look at that armor. I want to take it off with my teeth.” She hadn’t seen armor like that before, and she followed the lines of with her eyes, entranced.

Ion snorted, shaking his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose as she continued, “I want to trace that tattoo with my tongue.”

“If you keep talking, they’re going to hear you,” Ion informed her.

She shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t think you and I could scare them anyway. Force knows they’ve probably heard all this.”

Throwing together lunch plates with the daily special and grabbing glasses of water, she carried a tray over to their table. “If there’s anything specific you want, let us know, but this is the daily special, I thought it would be alright. And- everything’s taken care of. I mean. Meal, dessert, it’s on me.” She grinned at both of them, but her eyes kept straying to the man with the tattoo, and as she spoke, her eyes kept flitting back to it.

She tucked her tray under her arm, and missed the grins they exchanged as she turned to head back to the counter, stopping rather quickly as the boy who had ordered the milkshake sprinted between tables, his mother dodging after him. The trooper with the smaller 5 tattoo darted out of his booth, stopping the kid with a wry grin and a hand on the shoulder. The other leaned back in the both, watching the kid with a smile as he sulked back to his mother, who thanked the men profusely.

“I think mom needs a caf, on the house,” Miyala muttered in an aside to Ion, who snickered, and then reached for the caf maker. Turning her back to the cafe to grab the sweetener packets and creamer packets from the cabinets, she jumped when she turned back to the counter to see the man with the cog tattoo leaning on her counter grinning.

“Do you… need something?” Ion was choking down laughter, tears in his eyes from his amusement as Miyala asked the question, her voice higher than it normally was.

“You like my tattoo?” There was a distinct smug tone running through his voice.

“You heard all that?”

“We can read lips,” he explained, his grin growing larger as her cheeks got darker.

“And you didn’t think they’d come over here,” Ion gloated. The Umbaran gave her a sly glance, and she glared at her friend and co-owner.

“What, really?” The trooper looked amused, but he gave Miyala a look, raising his brows. “There’s a gorgeous woman who thinks I’m attractive, of course I’m going to say something.”

“Oh,” Miyala stuttered out. At this rate, her cheeks were never going to return to their normal color. “Um. I’m Miyala. That’s Ion. Uh- what’s your name?”

“I’m Jesse. And that’s Fives.”

She nodded, her mind still running at half capacity as she met the trooper’s gaze. Ion snickered as she fought for something to say that wouldn’t make her look like an idiot. “I’m Miyala,” she blurted out. She dropped her head into her hands. “I already said that.”

Ion made a noise like a dying loth cat and she peeked through her fingers at her coworker, who was barely holding himself upright as he fought his laughter. She glared at him, and then said, sweetly with a side of menace, “I’m doing this for you.” she leaned over the counter, and called, “Hey! Fives! My coworker thinks you’re extremely attractive, I thought you should know!”

She turned back to Jesse, pushing a piece of pie at him before taking a deep breath and saying, “sorry about… everything? Um. If you wanted, my shift ends in a couple hours, and we could go for drinks or something? Whatever you want, I’m not picky.” She was vaguely aware of Ion’s silver skin turning dark blue grey as he talked to Fives, who had swaggered up to the counter with a shit eating grin.

“I’d like that,” Jesse said softly. She grinned down at the counter, shyness overcoming her. Her hands twisted on the counter, but he reached forward, his hands covering hers and squeezing.

“Get out of here, both of you,” a voice interrupted. Miyala turned to see Wren stalk out of the kitchen with a smirk on her face. “The kitchen staff have been placing bets on this fiasco. Useless, both of you. Go out, have fun, and I’ll watch the damn cafe.”

“Language, Wren,” Ion muttered.

“Fuck off,” Wren replied, and Miyala rolled her eyes.

Miyala turned back to Jesse. “You want to go now?”

“Sure,” he agreed, and she slipped around the counter, wrapping her arm around the one he offered her. She turned back as her and Jesse exitted the cafe to see Ion and Fives exit, both sharing grins but headed the opposite way.

Her and Jesse fell into a comfortable conversation, and she wondered briefly what shenanigans Ion might get up to with Fives, but she laughed at Jesse’s joke as they walked through one of the parks dotting Coruscant, and she simply resolved to ask him later.


End file.
